Le temps peut-être réecrit
by Lesoncersenforce
Summary: Et si River rentrait chez ses parents après son séjour à l'hôpital ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! J'espère que cette histoire vas vous plaire !

Chapitre 1

* * *

Le Docteur regardait River dormir paisiblement. Quand elle dormait, son visage était tellement paisible. "Et dire qu'elle doit rester ici..." pensa le Docteur. Il détourna le regard pour dévier sur Amy et Rory qui regardait leurs fille avec tellement d'amour que c'était difficile de continuer à les regarder. Le Docteur, ne pouvant plus continuer à les regarder faire ce sourire niait en regardant leurs fille, se dirigea vers le Tardis où, Amy le rejoigna. Elle avait remarquer que le Docteur n'avait pas le morale depuis qu'ils avaient emmené River/Melody dans cet hôpital. Il paraissait triste, avec un regard... pensif.

\- Docteur ? Demanda Amy.

\- Oui ? Répondit le Docteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Tu sais qu'elle vas devoir rester ici ? N'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle peut très bien venir avec nous ! Non ? S'exclama Amy.

\- Mais elle n'aura pas la vie qu'elle devrait avoir ! Elle devrait aller à l'Université pour étudier l'archéologie ! Sur enchérit le Docteur.

\- Et elle le pourra ! Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite ! Elle pourrait même avoir un vie beaucoup plus belle que si elle restait ici à continuer à vivre seule ! Vous n'avez jamais vu cette lueur de tristesse et de solitude dans le regard de la River du futur ?

\- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas à cause de ça... Tenta le Docteur...

\- Bien sur que c'est à cause de ça ! Je veux que ma fille soit heureuse et je sais que si elle ne vient pas avec nous elle ne le sera pas autant qu'elle le devrait !

\- Bon... D'accord elle viendra avec nous, je vous déposerais tous les trois devant chez vous quand elle sera rétablie !

\- Merci !

Amy se jeta au coup du Docteur pour lui donner une étreinte que le Docteur lui rendu.

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures, River pouvait sortir de cet hôpital pour aller chez ses parents. Ils allèrent tous dans le Tardis pour rentrer à Leadworth. Arriver là bas, Amy et Rory rentrèrent en premier suivit du Docteur et ensuite de River. Le Docteur et Rory restèrent dans le salon, pendant qu'Amy montrait sa chambre à River.

\- Voila... C'est ta chambre. Tu as une salle de bain avec tes toilette et tu as un dressing. Dit Amy.

-Ok. J'ai juste un petit problème...

-Quoi?

\- J'ai pas de vêtement.

\- Ah oui... C'est sur... Bas on ira faire les magasins ! Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de vêtement !

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux de la dernière remarque d'Amy. Puis descendirent rejoindre les garçons dans le salon.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! La suite de l'aventure ce trouve ci dessous :

Chapitre 2

Amy et River descendirent dans le salon pour rejoindre Rory et le Docteur. Il faisait nuit, donc Amy proposa au Docteur de manger et de dormir ici, il accepta.

Ils avaient commander des pizzas. Ils mangèrent dans le jardin, à la belle étoile. Ils discutèrent de tous et de rien.

River faisait tout pour ne pas croiser les yeux du Docteur. Elle se sentait coupable, elle avait quand même failli le tuer...

Lui, essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention, il renversa son verre d'eau sur lui, faisait des blagues pas drôles... mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne le regardait pas, elle se contentait de regarder les étoiles et de parler avec ses parents.

Vers deux heures du matin, ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher. Amy passa un pyjama en soie à River. Amy et Rory était dans leurs chambre. River était dans sa salle de bain, entrain de se changer.

Et le Docteur était dans le canapé en pleine réflexion « Pourquoi ne me parle t-elle pas ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? » Il se posa des questions comme ça pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il se décida à aller la voire dans sa chambre. Il monta les escaliers en catimini pour rejoindre la chambre de River. Il chercha laquelle était sa chambre puis la trouva. Il taqua à la porte, River ouvrit.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda le Docteur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éviter depuis que nous sommes arrivés chez tes parents ! S'exclama le Docteur

\- Je ne t'évite pas ! Tu sais, tu n'est pas le centre du monde ! C'est pas parce que je ne passe pas ma journée à te parler qu'il y a quelque chose !

\- Et bien ça devrait ! Tu n'as parler qu'à tes parents et jamais à moi !

\- Je n'avait rien à te dire ! Pour lancer une conversation il faut un sujet et à part te dire « Hé Salut le mec que j'ai faillit tuer i peine quatorze heures » C'est pas facile de trouver un sujet de conversation !

\- Ok tu sais quoi laisse tomber !

Sur ces dernier mots le Docteur descendit dans le salon et s'endormit.

River eu plus de mal à s'endormir, elle pensait et repensait à sa conversation avec le Docteur. Elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du lui parler aussi méchamment. « Mais il n'avait qu'a pas m'agresser comme ça aussi, on ne va pas dans la chambre d'une femme en plein milieu de la nuit ! »

Le lendemain matin, le Docteur était réveillé le premier. Il joua à la Wii jusqu'à ce que Amy arrive. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner : œufs sur le plat avec du bacon. Et attendit que quelqu'un d'autre se lève, ce fut le cas cinq minute plus tard quand elle vit Rory arrivé.

Amy, Rory et le Docteur attendirent tous que RiRory et le Docteur la fixait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-elle

Personne ne répondit.

Elle claqua les doigts devants les yeux d'Amy

\- Oh Oh!

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Bas c'est à vous de me le dire vous arrêtez pas de me fixer !

\- Oh rien c'est pas important.

River s'en tenu là. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous fini leurs petits déjeuner, le Docteur repartit dans le tardis et parti.

Amy, Rory et River se préparèrent pour aller faire les magasins.


End file.
